mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 217: Clippy Lovemaking Tips
"Clippy Lovemaking Tips" was originally released on September 15, 2014. Description Come for the erudite discussion of games industry acquisitions and mergers, stay for the discussion of undergarment oversaturation. Suggested talking points GamerTalk, The Law, Memory Foam Remembers, Seeds of Pants, Caesar's Revenge, Weird Ask Jeeves Outline 07:29 - I've been happily married for two years, but I could not come up with a passible way to address my mother-in-law. I know people usually call their mother-in-law "mom" or "mother," or just call her by this name, but it kind of freaks me out. Due to this situation, I usually avoid addressing her directly, which requires a good amount of effort in social gatherings. I try not to call her out directly (e.g. if we're on the same dinner table and she has the salt shaker in front of her, I would do without the salt shaker for that entire dinner). How can I overcome this problem, brothers? 13:21 - Y - Sent in by Scuba Steve, from Yahoo Answers user Tony, who asks: Is memory foam bad for sex? Thinking of getting either a memory foam mattress or topper.. Additional Details: Also.. I mean good sex, not boring sex. Thanks for any insight. 18:46 - I often crash on friends' couches because I don't like driving drunk. My friends are always cool with this because they'd rather me crash at their place than into another car or in a jail. My issue with this is that I can't sleep with pants on. I usually get under a blanket and slip off my pants and sleep in just a shirt and underwear. My question is this: am I making myself too at home when I do this, or is this okay as long as I don't walk around their home in my undies? -- Sleepless When I Have Pants On Burminghell, Alabama 25:54 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by Prosper. Sponsored by the Lovecraft Brewing Company. Personal message from Nicholas Bale. Advertisement for Song Exploder. 35:26 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user hazzza, who asks: What do you think Brutus would reply to Caesar's line "Et tu, Brute!" ? I'm doing a project based off the fault in our stars movie poster, the top cloud says "Et tu, Brute?" the bottom cloud would have to be something after that. I was going to use "Et tu, caesar.." but i don't think that makes much sense! What would be a good relatively short quote to put? Doesn't have to be a real quote! Also, if you have better quote instead of the Et tu Brute, something having to do with Brutus and Cassius that would also work! 40:02 - Often when I arrive at the office or a restaurant, I want to wash my hands because the subway is a little gnarly. I usually lock the bathroom door when I do this, but since I'm not using the toilet and I'm only in there for a minute, locking the door feels pretty useless. But if I stop locking the door, what if someone walks in? Should I keep locking the door only when hand-washing, or risk a weird moment to avoid the hassle. -- Gmail 43:00 - Over the past few weeks in university, I've noticed several people (both men and women) setting their disgusting bare feet on the back of chairs in front of them during lectures. How do I nicely and subtly let these people they're human monsters who need to stop? -- The Barefoot Belligerent 46:37 - Housekeeping * Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Sawbones, Throwing Shade, Jordan Jesse Go, Bullseye, Memory Palace, Song Exploder, Risk, One Bad Mother, Wham Bam Pow, Oh No Ross And Carrie, The Goosedown, Lady To Lady, Judge John Hodgman 50:53 - FY - Sent in by Alya K, from Yahoo Answers user Allie, who asks: My dad is a goth what do I do? Quotes On Memory Foam Trivia * Justin mentions wanting the My Brother, My Brother and Me Appreciation Group to get together and work on a wiki, during housekeeping. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Drew Davenport